Tea Party
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The count has chosen, but neither knows it! The pets try and help, and chaos will ensue!
1. Chapter One

Hiya folks! It's 4:30 in the morn! And I am high on sugar! I was feeling in the mood so I wrote this! WHOOPLAH! I love some yoai couples, and It's adorable! I love you all! Good night, and Goodbye!  
  
On the edge of hell,  
  
see my light,  
  
bright burning light.  
  
Singing alleluia ah.  
  
Sing, sing like the birds.  
  
Sing like the world may never know.  
  
Bright, bright morning light.  
  
Brightly, brightly shining.  
  
Forgive my past,  
  
my present,  
  
and future.  
  
And all that I can do.  
  
For there's one certain thing.  
  
One simple little thing.  
  
The one thing is.  
  
I.  
  
Love.  
  
You.  
  
Count D looked over his shoulder, and sighed. His newest pet was sadly, depressing. "Ame-Chan, are you sure you don't want to go and play with the others?" the Count asked politely offering the door to the seemingly teenage female.  
  
"I don't know Count. It's sure hot out there..." she stuttered, shying away from the sun.  
  
"Come, Come now. It will be good for you! I'm sure you'll meet a friend or two!" the Count encouraged, pushing the female through the door.  
  
"Alright...if you insist..." the woman said, and walked out, clutching her notebook to her chest.  
  
"Finally..." wispered D, as he wiped his brow, and turned around, shutting the doors.  
  
He looked up, and started to step towards the door in hopes of having a small tea cake before another event.  
  
"Just what I need. A depressed Cat Wolf." he said, and plopped down on his sofa.  
  
He lay there, thinking about the days sales, and laid down quietly. Hoping no one would come for a while, he closed his eyes softly, promising no more than 5 minutes.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Leon Orcot sat at his desk, chewing the back end of his pencil and frowned. He was having a tough time with work, and he just wanted to take off. Leon sat up, and started to shove things into his desk.  
  
"Hey there Count Boy!" Jill expressed, walking up to Leon with a happy grin.  
  
"Wadda you want?" Leon asked, grouphly showing his dislike to Jill's newest pet name.  
  
"Well! I never! Tsk tsk tsk! I was just saying hello!" Jill said with mock anger, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Go away. I wanna go home." Leon said, his eyes showing the emotion of tiredness.  
  
"That's to bad, before the chief left, and bit ago, he said that you had to drop of some papers at the pet shop." Jill smirked evilly waving a manilla envelop in Leon's face.  
  
"What!? Why can't you do it!" Leon screeched, but was interupted by a large yawn.  
  
"Well....The count's pets don't like me...and...bye!" Jill threw the envelop at Leon, and skipped away laughing like a school girl.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr...YOU WILL PAY JILL!" Leon shouted at her, through the empty building.  
  
Clutching the envelop to him, he stomped downstairs, and into his old Toyota truck. Forcefully turning the engine on, and muttering to himself about stupid partners, and such. He stomped on the gas, and started to race through the night. Reaching China Town, he paused the car, and turned it completely off. Stepping outside of it, he locked it up, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning his face to the setting sun, he glared, and muttered again.  
  
Quickly walking to the Pet Shop, he decided to stop for some tea. Might as well perk your self up a bit. Stopping by the old coffee shop that was in worse shape than it had been earlier that month, the detective went inside.  
  
Frowning at the smiling waitress, he huffed out his order, and waited.  
  
"DETECTIVE ORCOT!" A voice shouted over the dingyness of the store.  
  
Having a heart attacke almost, he wirled around in his chair, and came face to face with one of Count D's friends.  
  
"Hello! I haven't seen you lately Detective!" He said happily, coming, and sitting with the said detective.  
  
"Hello..couldn't you have gotten my attention in a less loud way?" Leon said irritated, and his hand still covering his beating heart.  
  
"Well...I could have! But I didn't! So...how are you?" the odd chinese man said.  
  
Leon frowned, and sipped the coffee that was freshly brought from the kitchen's.  
  
"Well! I was just talking to Count D earlier today, and I keep wondering...when will he invite you over for tea! It should be time soon." The odd man said, pondering, and fiddiling around.  
  
"Um...dude? He's already had me over for tea....multiple times." Leon said, confused at the statement the man had said before.  
  
"....He what?" whispered the man venomously.  
  
Gulping, and pulling at his neck collar he replied, "He's had me over for tea, every time I stop by, which is almost every day..." Leon replied frightened somewhat.  
  
"Aaah...he failed to mention that to me..." Mr. Yamodo said hissing slightly, his eyes slitting.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leon asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"I'm fine. Say Detective. Would you come to my shop for a bit? I would like to speak with you." He said slowly, and evenly, but still obviously disturbed.  
  
"Um...kay. Whatever." Leon replied, drinking the rest of his coffee. "Let's go now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mr Yamodo locked the door as he walked in, and whirled around to stare at Leon.  
  
"So...Do you know any Chinese customs Detective?" Mr Yamodo said, looking like a viper.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Leon said, still confused, and worried.  
  
"Well...For starters. A Chinese way to woo, or to 'date' in modern words is to have them over for tea." He said, staring at Leon for a reaction.  
  
"Wait....what?" Leon said, not believing his ears.  
  
"Okay....Let's make this easy for you. The Count, .....it seems he is 'dating' you, and you keep responding by bringing him chocolates. These sweets, they are making you 'date' the Count."  
  
"...." Leon sat there with wide eyes, and shook his head. "You've got it all wrong man. That's to weird. I'm leaving. See ya." Leon got up, and left.  
  
But before he did, Mr. Yamodo took his measurments, from eye, and grinned slightly.  
  
'It's always nice to see such fine young love.' he said mentally to himself.  
  
Leon raced across the street, shoving his hands back into his pockets, grumbling about crazy Chinese people, and there lunatic ideas.  
  
Leon got to the front door of the petshop, and noticed that it still had it's open sign on. He furrowed his brows at this, but shrugged, and walked in.  
  
Noticing that the animals, were all asleep, and didn't yowl at him when he walked in. He looked at them carefully as if they were going to jump up and attack him.  
  
He noticed something move on the ornate couch, and jumped back. Seeing the count laying there, moaning in his sleep, and sweating, he sighed in relief.  
  
'It's just the count stupid. No need to have a heart attack.' He walked slowly over to Count D, still watching the animals, and he paused above him.  
  
"Um...Count? You asleep?" Leon asked, as he poked the count.  
  
Moaning still, Count D turned over, to face the Detective, and Leon just started.  
  
'Hm..maybe he's sick....I can't see the count getting sick, but who knows...' Leon touched the Count's shoulder, when D stiffened.  
  
D's nostril's seemed to grow larger, as if scenting prey, and then a look of peace came over his pale face. D's lips turned up into a smile of satisfaction.  
  
Faster than a blink of an eye, Leon was under Count D, and D was holding him in place. Curling on top of the detective, he sighed, and breathed in again. Snuffling his nose into Orcot's neck, he seemed to purr.  
  
When this happened, Leon's heart started like a jack hammer. Watching the Count's eyes too see if he was awake, but they weren't. Watching his movements, he calmed himself down.  
  
'Maybe he thinks, I'm one of his animals, yeah. That's it.' Leon tried to sit up, and push the Count of, but he just pinned Orcot down again.  
  
'Okay....maybe I'm not going any where for now...' Leon said to himself, and his eyes roved the shop.  
  
There was a gust of wind, and the door slammed shut, and he heard the sign turn over to, 'closed'.  
  
'Well...that was convienent.' Leon said, shrugging.  
  
Watching the count, he sighed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked softly, as the count smiled again, and rubbed his face into Leon's hair.  
  
Ame walked into the room, looking for the count. She wanted to read him her newest poem, when she saw that her master had company.  
  
Looking at the strange man, she realized that the Count was asleep, and the stranger was awake. It looked as if the Count had pinned him, and she smiled.  
  
"So...that silly Count of ours has chosen has he?" T-chan asked, walking up next to her.  
  
"Yeah...He chose that guy...do you know who he is?" Ame asked, pulling on T- chan's sleeve.  
  
"Yeah. That stupid american dude. I hate him, and long to eat him." T-chan replied growling.  
  
"Oh! Don't do that! The count wouldn't approve!" Ame said, sniffling lightly.  
  
"Whatever. Don't cry stupid." T-chan said, and pushed her lightly, walking away. "Yes T-chan." Ame replied, giggling at the way he tensed behind her.  
  
"Don't call me that..." Growled lowly.  
  
"Yes T-chan." Ame said happily, and scampered. Of.  
  
WHOOPLAH! My first PSOH fic! I'm so happy! This one is going to be short, seductive, and fun to write! Ame is a person I made up for T-chan. I don't like how they make T-chan go with Chris, or Tet-chan. It's child molestion! It's wrong! So Ame here, is for him! If you don't like it......well that's to bad! Bai bai now!  
  
Silver Ame, or Raining Fire 


	2. Chapter Two

HIIIIII! I thought I would write another chappie, and here I am!  
  
Tea Party  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"AME! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK HERE!" T-Chan yelled at the fleeing cat wolf.  
  
"AAAAAAAH! NO! GO AWAY!" The cat wolf responded, clumsily kicking things out of her way, trying to get to the door.  
  
Pouncing on the cat wolf, t-chan let out a snarl.  
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" T-Chan yelled, pointing to his horns.  
  
"Why no! Why would you think that?" Ame asked innocently, clutching her notebook to her self.  
  
"Well, I don't know....maybe since you're the only one with access to markers!" T-chan yelled angrily, pointing to his rainbow colored horns.  
  
"But! I DIDN'T DO IT!" She shreiked, kicking her legs to get out from underneath that goat thing.  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
scuffling around on the floor, punching, and pulling hair the fight went unnoticed by Pon-chan, and Chris.  
  
'What are they doing?' Chris asked Pon-Chan through his mind.  
  
"There just being stupid. Ame is the only one T-chan's age, and so he has no idea how to act around her. And she's new, and not tamed yet like him. There just working frustration out on each other." Pon-chan said matter-of- fact-ly.  
  
'Oh....they seem to wrestle alot these days...' Chris said shyly.  
  
"Don't worry, there just being stupid." Pon-chan sipped her tea, and her eyes brightened.  
  
"I know! Let's go a play a game! This is what we'll do..."  
  
As Pon-chan wispered into Chris's ear, his eyes widened with excitment, and he nodded eagerly. 'Let's do it!'  
  
Ame snarled at T-chan and slumped into the couch. "You're a bastard goat thing." She said, growling.  
  
"Well excuse me kitty kat." He said haughtily, throwing himself on the floor, still scrubbing at his horns with wet cloth.  
  
"Hey guys! We wanted to serve tea! Were playing resturaunt, and could you be the costomers?" Pon-chan said, jumping up onto the opposite couch of Ame. Chris followed her, looking at T-chan pleadingly.  
  
"Whatever..." T-chan sat up grudingly, and pouted.  
  
Picking up the strangely purple tea, he scowled at it. Drinking it in one gulp, he looked over to Ame, to see her pinch her nose, and do the same.  
  
"Happy now?" He asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Pon-chan raced out of the room happily giggiling, and squealing madly.  
  
"What's that about?" Ame asked, watching the two run away laughing happily.  
  
"I donno know...maybe they...they...wha-"T-chan suddenly couldn't keep his eyes opened, and he fell.  
  
"T-chan?" Ame asked reaching out, but suddenly feeling sleepyiness settle on her like a blanket.  
  
Closing her eyes, she sighed softly, and sank into the chase. Sleeping soundly, just like T-chan slept snoring on the floor.  
  
Pon-chan, and Chris laughed happily as they watched the two quickly fall asleep. Pon-chan had gotten some of the sleeping powder that was saved for incense mixes, and had mixed it into their tea.  
  
Chris took out the rope he had in his small bag, and smiled looking at Pon- chan.  
  
'Time for part B?' He asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Defenitely." Pon-chan replied smirking with the Tanuki evil that she had.  
  
T-chan woke to the smell of something strangely aromic. It smelled of rain, and lilys, and he sniffed to get a better sample.  
  
Finding his nose meet a head full of hair, he opened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"AME!" He shrieked seeing the cat wolf next to him sleeping.  
  
Her eyes popped open at his yell, and she quickly took in her surroundings, seeing that she was tied to T-chan, while both were tied to a piller in Count D's office/never used room.  
  
She glared at T-chan for no reason at all, and tugged at the ropes that bound them both.  
  
"What's going on? I remeber falling asleep, then....then...nothing..." She looked up in thought, and her eyes froze on the ceiling. Her eyes slowly fell to the door, and she let out a growl.  
  
"Poooooooooooooooooon-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan...." She growled through clenched teeth. T-chan caught on, and he started to snarl as well.  
  
"POOOOOOOOON-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He yelled fangs lengthening to a frightening length. Ame growled, and snarled with agitation. Her cat/wolf ears leaped back, and she tensed.  
  
"GET OUT HERE RODENTS!" She yelled, trying to loosen the bonds, that tied her so close to the dreaded goat/man....thing....  
  
"Stop yelling! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" T-chan yelled.  
  
"WELL! YOUR HURTING MINE!" She yelled back.  
  
Bickering back, and forth, Pon-chan, and Chris smiled, giggling at the mischief that was so fun to cause.  
  
Count D woke up suddenly, at the yell of T-chan, and he immediatly knew that he had fallen asleep.  
  
'Oh dear. I've been slacking again.' he thought sadly. Maybe it was because he was so desprate to dream. Kami's did have the most wonderful, realistic dreams there were.  
  
Count D realized that something smelling familiar was underneath him, but was quite cozy and warm at the same time. He snuggled into it, hugging it like a child would hug a dear old stuffed toy. Hearing a grunt come from underneath him, his eyes popped open, and he looked down. His face was invaded by the sight of a man's chest, with a rather odd American shirt. Almost dreading what he knew he would see, he looked up.  
  
There three inches from his slender nose, was the face of Leon, American Detective.  
  
The Kami sat up, but was quickly pulled back down, by an arm that was wrapped around his waist, and wouldn't let him up.  
  
He looked down to see the Detective's arm around his, and took a closer look. It seemed that the Count's legs were intertwined with the male beneath him, and it suddenly became quite clear.  
  
It looked like he had pulled Orcot underneath him in his sleep, and had kept him pinned with out ever waking up. It was quite possible since he was so strong, and a quite heavy sleeper sometimes.  
  
Count D flushed, for the first time in what would seem years, and he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
'Dear me, what have I done?'  
  
He quickly scented the air for the scent of blood, or struggle. He didn't notice anything except that the smell of the Detective now permeated the air around them, and his chase. Not to mention his clothing as well, and he gasped in surprise.  
  
The Count looked up and saw his animals, staring at him. He saw humor, adoration, and happiness in every single one's eyes. He lifted a slender eye brow when he heard another yell. This time, from Ame, the newest animal at his store. It seemed to come from the same area as T-chan's did.  
  
Extracting himself from the sleeping Leon, he brushed his Chengnosam of, and went in search for the shrieking pets. He tugged at his collar thinking of what position he had just been in with the detective.  
  
Finding the door to his office, he looked at Chris, and Pon-chan who were laughing, and rolling around on the floor. Waiting for them to notice him, he noticed that Ame's and T-chan's scent were coming from the office.  
  
When Pon-chan finally noticed Count D, she stuttered. "Ma-M-Master! Um...we were...uh..Got to go eat!" Pon-chan said hurriedly, and dragged Chris away by his collar.  
  
Shaking his head at the Tanuki's antics, he unlocked the door with his keys, and stepped in.  
  
Inside was a site to see. There lay Ame, and T-chan, tied up in a bundle to a pillar yelling there heads of at each other. "I SAID I DON'T CARE SHEEP BOY!" Ame yelled, her face purpling.  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULD! WE COULD BE HERE ALL NIGHT YOU ASS! AND I'M A GOAT! NOT A SHEEP!" T-chan yelled back, just as angry.  
  
"GO TO HELL!"  
  
"MEET YOU THERE!"  
  
"Would you two stop yelling, it's quite annoying." Count D said serenly, while his eye brow ticked dangerously.  
  
"Um...hey Count..." Ame said, sweat dropping, and scooting away from the angry looking Kami.  
  
"Hiya Count! Care to get me untied from this wench!" T-chan said happily, looking up innocently at the Kami.  
  
Sighing, the count walked over to the pair, and sliced there bonds with one of his incredibly sharp nails.  
  
"Thanks a ton Count D!" Ame said happily, wagging her tail, and ears, trying to get a circulation going.  
  
"You really need to keep it down when wooing T-chan." Count D said reaprovingly.  
  
"WOOING! ARE YOU NUTS!" T-chan shrieked to the serene Count.  
  
"What's wooing mean?" Ame asked, butting into the conversation.  
  
"It's-"the count started, when T-chan covered the Count's mouth.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you bitch! Go away!" He yelled.  
  
"Fine! You mean sheep!" She yelled as a last retort, storming out of the room, and into the study.  
  
"I'm not wooing the damned cat wolf!" T-chan said loudly to the protesting Count.  
  
"Well, why not? She's your age, and she's nice enough?" He asked, trying to not smile at how fun being a matchmaker was.  
  
"She's not even my species!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"It dosen't matter when you're in your human form T-chan." the Count reminded him gently. "Well, so what! She's a mean bitch, who yells to much!" T-chan argued, storming out of the room, and running off to find Pon-chan and her accomplice to kill both.  
  
The Cat/wolf slinked her way to the sleeping human, and she watched him. He breathed normally, and scowled deeply for a second, then let up. She watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his face, and he settled down again.  
  
She put her nose right up to his face, and inhaled deeply. The scent of cheep shampoo, cigarettes, and cheep beer clung to him.  
  
Underneath that all, she smelled a certain scent. It smelled of honey suckle, and wood smith. She frowned for a moment, and then relaxed. She noticed that the human seemed to start waking, and she wondered what form he would see her in.  
  
She watched as his eyes widened, and then settled on her face.  
  
"Wow...What in- what...you're just a cat....dog...thing." he said.  
  
Here eyes flickered in amusment, he had seen her first as human, then in her animal form. That was quite impressive for a human other than Chris.  
  
She purred, and jumped on him, while tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll get up." he said, and sat up. Yawning widly, and scratching his head, he noticed something was missing.  
  
"Where's the Count?" he asked himself, or so he thought. Ame leapt to the ground, and barked for him to follow her.  
  
Leon soon caught on, and followed her down into the depths of the Pet Shop.  
  
Kinda stupid ending, but it is almost six pages long people's.....feel lucky! I DO! I LOVE THIS STORY! And MOOSE! AME IS NOT A MARY SUE! SHE IS ANYTHING BUT! She's a mischief maker, and a temperamental, denying, depressive cat/wolf! God lord! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hiya peeps!  
  
I'm glad I get so many pretty reviews! I love you all! Just for that, I will update! I need to update a TON of stories, but decided I would do this one first! Hehe! I'll sees ya lata!  
  
Tea Party  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Count sighed, and started to walk after the irritated Tetsu-chan, when he heard giggling. He frowned, and looked behind him to see a small male bunny following him.  
  
"Ah, hello there Poi-chan." the Count greeted politely, bending down to Poi- chan's level of sight.  
  
"Hewwo 'ount D!" he said happily, tugging at the Count's clothing.  
  
"Mommie said 'oi-chan could have some snacks." Poi-chan said nicely, trying to get across the kami that he was hungry.  
  
"Alright Poi-chan, come this way, and we'll find you something nice to munch on." the Count said smoothly, as he lead the snake boy to the front of the petshop.  
  
"Now Poi-chan, what would you like to eat?" The Count asked the little boy, leading him to the front where sweets were kept.  
  
"Mommie said no thweet 'tuff." Poi-chan replied looking downcast.  
  
"Not a problem. We have some nice Rain candies." the Count replied, holding out some blue, and white rain drop looking objects.  
  
"They have no sugar, and contain mostly water." The Count explained, placing the candies in Poi-chan's eager hands.  
  
"Thankies Count D!" Poi-chan chanted out, racing down the hallway, and disappearing into a random room.  
  
The Count sighed happily, and walked over to his living room area, where he had left the detective. Seeing that Orcot wasn't there any more, Count D furrowed his eye brows.  
  
'I wonder where he could have gone...' the Count pondered, standing, ready to go looking for the missing detective. The Kami suddenly froze when he caught the scent of the Cat/wolf.  
  
'Ame-chan? What are you doing around Leon?' he wondered to himself, as he followed both of their scents into the pet shop.  
  
He walked past the cages holding the regular cats, and dogs, and he frowned slightly. He noticed that T-chan had joined the duo, and now it was a trio.  
  
As he walked farther back into his pet shop, he started to hear the scuffle, and moving around further on. Suddenly a voice broke out.  
  
"SHUT UP! Leon-san is nice! Don't bite him! Stop! I said-"  
  
"Shut up stupid cat-wolf! I'll bite what I want to!"  
  
"T-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
The count turned a corner, and it appeared that the cat/wolf was trying to pry the reluctant T-chan off of Leon. He smirked at the situation, but jumped in to help any way.  
  
"T-chan, release the detective immeadiately." the count said sternly, frowning at the goat thing.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go cat/wolf." T-chan said, and dragged Ame out by the ear.  
  
"What the hell-"she started to protest, when T-chan covered her mouth with his hand, and whispered something into her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she giggled into his hand. Nodding, she left quickly with him.  
  
"Now, Detective. Are you alright?" the count asked the shocked Leon with a pleasant voice.  
  
"I'm fine...but um...your animals are real strange count. I coulda sworn that those two things were planning something." He said, scratching his head, in the most adorable fashion, that the count had ever seen.  
  
"They were just being animals Detective. Shouldn't it be time for you to get home? It is around 11:30, and Chris is still here somewhere if I recall correctly." The count said, startling Leon into reality.  
  
"Crap! It's almost midnight! I gotta get up early tomorrow! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-"Leon was cut off by the Count's voice.  
  
"Just stay here for the night. I'm sure you could live a day in the same clothing, couldn't you?" The count asked innocently, gesturing to the clothing that Leon was already wearing. "Well..um...uh...it wouldn't be to much trouble for you would it Count?" Leon asked hopefully, his exhaustion making itself known through his eyes.  
  
"Why of course. What are friends for?" the Count asked innocently, and started to lead Leon down the pet shop again.  
  
"Where are we going?" Leon asked as the Count led him further into the pet shop.  
  
"I'm leading you to a guest room, and I will make arrangements for Chris when I see him next." The count said, watching Leon yawn.  
  
'Why detective! What a large mouth you have.' the count said in his mind, chuckling at the shot at American folk stories.  
  
"Sure thing..." The detective followed the count with a weary drawl, and the Count stepped with a light spring in his step.  
  
As he lead the tired detective to one of his empty guest rooms, and snickered to himself in his mind, and wondered what T-chan, and Ame were up to.  
  
'I'm sure that Ame would never follow T-chan around like that. She always does what she wishes. I wonder who will take her home...' The count wondered as he held open the door for Leon.  
  
"Goodnight Detective." he said softly, and closed the door behind Leon.  
  
"Yeah....g'night..." he said sleepily back.  
  
The count listened for the detective's body to hit the bed before he walked off to find Chris. Walking back through the pet shop, he listened to all the contented sleepers in the pet shop that he had. Smiling in a fatherly way, he patted a random male cat on the head, before walking on.  
  
As the count came into the main room where tea was always had, he saw Ame- chan, T-chan, Pon-chan, and Chris sleeping in a pile, and T-chan being the bottom. As he grunted, and shifted, Ame yawned, and snuggled into her tail smiling happily.  
  
Deciding not to bother the four, he left them, knowing that Chris was in good hands, and he would wake up in the morning as usuall.  
  
D began to walk gracefully down the hallways to his own bedroom to get some rest. Today had been eventful, and he felt farely tired. As he walked past the reptilian room, he watched as an adult male anaconda joined him.  
  
"Hello Massssster-D." he hissed quietly, walking in a slithering way next to him.  
  
"Good evening Koriko-sama." he said evenly, looking to him from the corner of his eyes. "What bringssssss you out ssssso late tonight?" Koriko asked evenly, watching the Count with a snake like intrest.  
  
"I was tending to Chris, and Leon. They are spending the night tonight." he said, giving the large snake, a meaningful look.  
  
"Ah...yesss...the boy, and hisssss brother...I will make sssure that no one botherssss them." he hissed, smiling at how that could have gone in the morning.  
  
"I would be delighted if you would Koriko-sama." Count D said, and smiled nicely to his pet.  
  
"Massster-D...I wassss wondering....when will you get another of my ssssspeciessss here at the petshop?" he questioned, looking slightly lonely.  
  
"I'm trying Koriko-sama. I know you have been patient, but I am trying to find you a mate." he said, pitying his poor, and lonely snake.  
  
"Not neccccccesssssssarily a mate....jusssst a friend..." he said, looking to the ground witha lonely aura surrounding him.  
  
"I'm sorry Koriko-sama. I will look more tomorrow. There should be a new import of snakes tomorrow at the zoo. I will look into it."  
  
"Thank you Masssster-D." he said, and slithered/walked off into a room where his cousin's the lizards were kept.  
  
D watched the lonely Anaconda move off, and he sighed pitifully.  
  
'That poor creature. It is sad how even animals search for love so very deeply.' he walked on, till his room came in sight, and he smiled evenly.  
  
Going into the room, he undressed from his chengnosam, and put on a light sleeping chengnosam. Crawling into bed, he watched Q-chan fly to his perch, and sit. He was sleeping soundly in 5 minutes, but the Count lay awake for a few more minutes.  
  
His last thought, before being sucked into dream land was, 'I wonder what Leon is dreaming right now...'  
  
Dream  
  
Leon was walking through a mist, and he called out slowly,  
  
"Hello? Any one here? Chris?...D? ...helloooooooo!?"  
  
"Incarcerated."  
  
"Huh?" He asnwered to a voice with no body in the mist.  
  
"Incarcerated." It answered back.  
  
"Hello? Who is that? Who are you?" He asked, shaking his hands, trying to clear the mist, and see who was speaking.  
  
"Incarcerated, in mind, and body alike. Leon." it said, pronouncing his name incorrectly. Saying Leo, with an N at the end.  
  
"My name's Leon, who are you?" he said, and started to jog.  
  
"Oh Leon, you are so alone. And lost are you not?" the voice with no name asked from all around.  
  
"Stop that! Come out from where you're hiding you physco!" he screamed angrily.  
  
"Ohhh...Leon! Such a temper. Alone, lost...afraid...who is your guide? Who is your mate? Who clears this mist, or fear, and hate?" the voice asked with a mocking tone to it.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Leon said, a vein popping out of his forehead.  
  
"Heeheeheee..." the voice chuckled, and the mist began to slowly part. A shadow became prominent to Leon, and he started to run towards it.  
  
"I've got you now!" He yelled, and stopped in his tracks to see Count D.  
  
"Wha?...D? What are you doing here?" he asked with a questioning tone.  
  
He just stood there with a said smile frozen on his face, and didn't move.  
  
"Hello??? D?" Leon waved a hand in his face.  
  
"Ahh...so..you've chosen him to be your guide have you?" the voice asked with sincere amusement in his/her voice.  
  
"Guide? You keep talking about some stupid guide....what do you mean?" Leon asked with curiosity.  
  
"A guide through your world of pain, and your world of pleasuuuuure..." he/she said, purring the word into the detective's ear.  
  
"What the HELL do you mean?! Pleasure? WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled angrily, whipping around, trying to face the voice. "Heeheehee..." it chuckled again, and Leon sat up suddenly.  
  
Dream End  
  
"What the HELL was that?" asked Leon to himself, genuinely confused.  
  
"Oh well..." flopping back onto his bed, he looked at the side, expecting to see his clock, but saw a bedside table.  
  
"What in hells...oh wait..I'm at Count D's..." wondering what time it was, he sat up again, and looked down when he heard a squeak. Seeing a small ferret at his right side, he lifted an eye brow in question.  
  
"And just WHO do you think you are?" he asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
Wide, teary eyes responded to him, and he sighed, giving up.  
  
"Fine, fine, you can stay with me. But would ya wake me up at 7:30?" he asked, rolling over, not expecting to get woken by a silly animal. Hearing a squeak, he smiled wrily.  
  
'It's almost as if he can understand me.'  
  
urm...Sorry I took so long people! I was taking a well deserved break from writing! I GET A SNAKE! And it's full name is going to be Anubis Jackal Yakio Koriko Jolly....Wow...long name! I'll just call it...urm...Death. Cause...yeah...He's going to grow 6-8 feet long! WHOOOOOOT! CAN'T WAIT! :3 


	4. AN

1Hey yall, This is a little A/N from me, to you! Whoot! I REALLY do not like this story...really...I don't. I think this is a good idea, and I may rewrite it in the future, but right now...IT SUX! So, if you would like to finish this story, be my guest! Please Review, email, or IM me and we'll talk about it. I really would love if someone would want to finish this story since I have no time, and little patience. I have lost interest in these stories, and I'm SUPER sorry. I really am! It's just...meh...I'm sorry people. Please, if you would like to try your own hand at these stories, please come talk to me! Toodle oodle peoples!


End file.
